


Indtil det sker for dig

by TheEvilQueenReadsToo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Swanqueen friendship, dansk, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilQueenReadsToo/pseuds/TheEvilQueenReadsToo
Summary: Regina har haft mareridts i mange år, om sin tid sammen med Kong Leopold. Hun har længe forsøgt at skubbe dem væk, fortrænge dem, men de bliver kun værre og værre.





	Indtil det sker for dig

**Author's Note:**

> TIL ALLE DER ER VED AT LÆSE DENNE HISTORIE: HVIS VOLDTÆGT TRIGGER DIG, SÅ SKAL DU IKKE LÆSE DENNE HISTORIE. OG HVIS DU ALLIGEVEL VÆLGER AT LÆSE VIDERE, SÅ ER DET PÅ EGET ANSVAR!
> 
> Denne historie er en #swanqueen historie, men langt fra romantisk. Jeg arbejder mere med deres venskab i denne historie samt hvordan de kommer tættere og tættere på hinanden - ikke så meget selve romansen.

Det er aften. Eller det ser i hvert fald sådan ud, når man kigger ud af vinduet. Regina ligger med lukkede øjne, men hører pludselig en rumsteren ved døren ind til soveværelset.

”Er det dig, Emma?” kalder Regina ud i rumme, dog stadigvæk med lukkede øjne. Hun havde, tidligere på aftenen, overtalt Henrys blonde mor til at overnatte, fordi de vidst begge havde fået lidt mere af hendes famøse æblecider, end hvad var sikkert at køre bil med i kroppen. Men hun får intet svar. Det undrer hende. Mon det er en indbrudstyv?

”Emma?” siger Regina igen. Denne gang lidt højere end før. Stoffet på hendes seng føles anderledes. Det er ikke satinen, som hun ellers er van til. Noget er helt galt.

”Emma, hvem er Emma?” lyder en brovten mande stemme, som kun bevæger sig tættere på hende. Og det er der Regina slår øjnene op. Hun rejser sig fra sengen, og står nu ansigt til ansigt med Kong Leopold. Det-det kan ikke passe! Ikke ham! Klynker hun indvendigt.

”Min dronning,” Kong Leopolds stemme er nærmest slimet at høre på, og hans smil er stort og slesk.

Regina svarer ikke. Hun ryster gentagende gange på hovedet, og forsøger at bakke væk fra ham, men han følger blot efter. Det kan ikke passe! Det kan ikke… mere når hun ikke at tænke, for hendes tanker bliver afbrudt af Leopold, som har åbnet sit brede læderbælte og er ved at trække sine bukser ned. Gylpen står åben, og han hiver den frem.

En bred hånd gramser på hendes bryst. Hun forsøger at skubbe ham væk, men intet hjælper. Hans anden hånd trykker på hendes kraveben, og skubber hende baglæns ned på sengene. Hun gisper, da det hårde fod gære rammer hendes lænd og kniber øjnene hårdt sammen. Tårer former sig i øjenkrogene, og triller aggressivt ned af hendes kinder.

Kort efter er Leopold over hende. Hans grove fingrer med uplejede negle flår kjolen fra hinanden, og hun ligger nøgen under ham. Hun forsøger at dække sig til, at skærme sit bryst og sin kvindelighed, men lige lidt hjælper det, for Kongen er over hende.

Den flænsede kjole ligner den, hun havde på, på sin første bryllupsnat. Hun er tilbage til den nat. Hvordan ved hun ikke, men hun er der. Hun er der igen. Hele hendes krop begynder at dirre, da hans mund spreder våde kys ud over hendes krop. Først hals og kæbelinje, men de ender også på hendes mund og bevæger sig så længere og længere ned. Mellem hendes bryster. På toppen af dem. Længere og længere ned.

Men pludselig stopper de. Måske stopper han. Måske kan han mærke, at jeg ikke er klar. Hun når kun lige at ånde lettet ud, da hun ser, at han hiver den frem. Hun kniber øjnene sammen om tårerne, som nu står i en kaskade ned af hendes kinder. Hun ved, hvad der er ved at ske. Hun kender hans intention, og den får hende til at ryste voldsomt. Hun hikser og beder, nej trygler, ham om ikke at gøre det. Men han er ligeglad…

***

”NEJ! NEJ DU MÅ IKKE!”

Emma vågner med et sæt, da nogen skiftevis råber og græder. Hun gnider træt søvnen ud af øjnene, men hører så ellers ikke mere. Det må ha’ været en drøm, siger hun til sig selv og vender sig om for at sove videre.

”LAD VÆR!”

Det er nu blevet til skrig, og Emma vågner igen med et sæt. Hun ser sig om, og lytter efter. Skrigene bliver ved, og Emma rejser sig fra sengen. Hun glatter sin hvide tanktop, og trækker i sine skinny-jeans. Det lyder som… ja, som Reginas stemme. Det må være en indbrudstyv! Konkluderer Sheriffen stålfast, og skynder sig ud af værelset.

Emma løber mod lyden, som synes at komme fra Reginas soveværelse nede i den anden ende af gangen.

”STOP!”

Lyden er blevet til hæse skrig. Mere gråd end egentlig forståelige ord.

Emma stopper foran døren, og tøver kortvarigt, men hendes frygt får det bedste af hende og hun nærmest sparker døren op.

”REGINA JEG!..” Og da går hun lidt i stå. Der er ingen inde på værelset, andet end en skrigende og grædende Regina. Nu hvor Emma ser nærmere efter, ser hun at Regina er fuldstændig viklet ind i lagen og dyne. Hun skynder sig hen til Reginas side, og forsøger at sno hende ud af sengetøjet igen, mens hun taler blidt og beroligende til den anden kvinde. Også selvom hun ikke er sikker på, om hun overhoved kan høre hende.

”Regina slap af. Det er bare mi-umpf!” En lille, hård knytnæve rammer Emmas kæbe, og hun får bidt sammen om sin tunge. Stille bander hun, mens hun får viklet brunetten ud af lagnet.

Emma dukker sig for endnu en knytnæve, og griber fat om håndledende på Regina, for at undgå flere smertefulde slag. Godt nok er hun lille, men hun slår godt nok proper næve!

”Shh…” forsøger Emma sig med, men det bliver ikke bedre.

Regina ser ud til at blive mere og mere panisk, jo mere Emma holder hende fast, så Emma ender med at slippe igen.

”Regina det er bare mig, Emma.” hvisker hun forsigtigt til den anden kvinde, og rusker hende blidt, for at vække hende.

***

Regina sparker om sig, og gør alt for at få Kongen af sig. Men han bliver bare ved og ved. Han er alt for stærk til, at hun kan skubbe ham af sig. Især når han er sober. Hun mærker hans skæg kradse mod hendes bryst. For hvert ryk, falder flere og flere tårer. Ind imellem, når smerten bliver for stor, skriger hun sig nærmest hæs.

”NEJ! VÆR NU SØD! STOP!” skriger Regina hæst, og forsøger at kæmpe ham af sig. Men lige lidt nytter det. Ryk for ryk af brændende smerte i hendes kvindelighed.

Men så hører hun en stemme. Det føles som om den kun er inde i hendes hoved.

”Shh…” siger den. Stemmen virker bekendt.

”Regina, det er bare mig Emma.” hvisker den og så husker hun. Det river hende ud af drømmen med et brat ryk, som stopper smerten øjeblikkeligt - eller i hvert fald den fysiske smerte.

***

"Regina, vågn op. Det er bare en drøm.” hvisker Emma blidt.

Regina spærrer øjnene op, og springer baglæns i sin seng. For der sidder nogen på sengen! Nogen i hendes seng! Det hele kommer væltende tilbage. Kong Leopold med sine grove hænder og våde kys. Hun ender så langt ude på sengekanten, at hun næsten falder ned på den anden side. Det eneste der redder hende er Emma, som griber ud efter hende.

Uanset hvor meget Regina spræller i rædsel, trykkede Emma hende blot tættere ind til sig i sin omfavnelse af den mindre kvinde. Emma rokkede hende forsigtigt fra side til side, mens hun sagde små, bløde lyde. Hendes fingrer masserede forsigtigt Reginas skalp. Hun rokkede stille fra side til side, mens hun hviskede:

”Du er i sikkerhed. Jeg har dig, Regina, og jeg giver ikke slip…”


End file.
